Clarence meets the Man in Black
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The reason I am putting this here, is because this is kind of a Gravity Falls/Clarence crossover one-shot. one of the character's being Mabel's daughter. But Clarence doesn't have a slot on the site yet. it is an AU to contain the Man in Black where is is a Horror movie villain and not the grim reaper.


**A/N: A bit of an AU for my story containing The Man in Black. He isn't the evil figure that causes evil, but what I meant for him to be originally when I thought of him; A movie villain.**

**Clarence meets the Man in Black**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Kimberly Pines was the daughter of famed mystery writer Mabel Pines. She didn't know who her father was, but from what her mother tells her, he was an amazing man and talented swimmer. She was told that her father Marco "Mermando" Fishermen, drowned after rescuing a child from drowning in a lake; He had got the kid to swim to the surface but got his leg caught on some sea weed. By the time help had gotten to him, it was too late.

At the current time she was having a slumber party with her three new friends; Jeff Giamborne, Thomas "Sumo" Kenny, and Clarence Page. She had a secret crush on Clarence since they first met at the beginning of the school year, and even though she knew he had a crush on her, she couldn't admit her feelings to him. Her mother had agreed to letting the boys sleepover because when she was little she used to have sleepovers with her best friend Grenda and her sister-in-law Candy Pines.

"Alright Kimby, do you have everything?" her mother asked.

Kimby sighed "Yes mom..."

"Chips? Ninja movies? Books about stupid stuff you'll stop reading half way through?" she asked again.

"Yes mom." Kimby almost shouted.

"Alright Kimby, I just want to be sure you have everything for your ultimate sleepover." Mabel said with motherly glee. As Mabel shut the door Kimby sat on her bed as Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo watched TV.

Jeff sighed "This show is stupid." he said commenting "I mean, it takes Fifteen episodes just to get to the fight with Freeza and another Ten for them to fight and another eight for Freeza to die." Jeff finished ranting and folded his arms.

Sumo put his finger to his mouth and made a "Shush" noise.

Clarence chuckled "This show is weird, hey let's watch that movie about those four guys sucking up ghosts with backpack vacuums." he said with a smile. Kimby hopped off her bed and walked to her DVD shelf and looked for the movie in question, but to her disappointment, Ghostbusters was nowhere to be found.

Clarence ran over to her and began looking with her "Hey!" he yelled, and picked up a strange movie with a skull on it "What's 'The Evil Dead'?" he asked. Jeff and Sumo walked over to her self and looked at her movie collection, to their surprise she had a ton of horror films from the 80's.

Jeff picked up a few titles "Re-Animator, Phantasm, Puppet Master, Smiley..." he looked to Kimby "You are really into horror films."

Kimby gave a smiled "My Uncle Dipper introduced me to them. Said they were cheesy; more funny than scary." she said and grabbed another DVD "This one is my personal favorite; Dollman vs Demonic Toys." the DVD cover showed a white haired man in a blue trench coat shooting at a gigantic Jack in the Box.

Clarence looked at her whole horror collection and smiled "Let's have a horror-thon!"

-5 hours later-

After the group finished watching Puppet Master, Re-Animator, Evil Dead, Phantasm, and Amityville Horror. They were about to pop in Smiley when Kimby hear her mother knock at the door "Honey, Your Uncle just brought this over for you. Some movie you two watched and you said enjoyed." Mabel finished and opened the door, Kimby grabbed the movie from her, looked at the cover and squealed like her and Mabel when they watched the Doctor Who Christmas Special. "Thanks mom!" Kimby shouted as she hugged her mom "Tell Uncle Dipper I said thank you." she said and ran back to her friends.

Jeff looked to Kimby as she put the DVD in the player "What is it?"

"Yeah." Sumo replied 'What is it?"

Kimby pressed play and sat down "The movie that started my love of horror films." she made the "Shush" noise to all three of them.

The films opening screen was black with blood red words that read "Death Day" with creepy children's laughter.

-One movie later-

Carla looked behind her and saw the Man in Black "But your dead!" she shouted in horror.

The Man in Black held a kitchen knife and shoved it in her stomach and sickly replied "Not anymore." and the movie ended.

Kimby looked to Clarence and the others, who had shocked faces on them "What did you think?"

"How could he be so cruel to an innocent woman..." Jeff said.

Sumo just made an "Uhhhhhhh." noise.

Clarence, for once, was speech less. Even in a Friday the 13th movie the villain wasn't so mean to the victim. "It... It was different Kimby." he finished.

She gave a sly smile "Good."

Jeff turned his head "Why do you have that smile?"

She held out three more DVD's "We have two more!" one titled 'After Death Day' depicting the Man in Black's scythe over a college, 'Before Death Day' depicting a western setting in the blade of the scythe, and 'Klarg vs The Man in Black' showing and old man in a suit glaring with green tentacles coming out of his back at The Man in Black; who just smiled with his scythe in hand. The three boys shivered as she put the second one in. it was gonna be a long night with no sleep for them.

**I had to. I had this in my head (and another where the Man in Black get's sucker punched by Clarence's teacher) also I gave the character's the last names of their voice3 actor's, except for Kimby who has Mabel's last name.**


End file.
